Battles, Cameras, and Lockers
by VoyeurTheNinja
Summary: After a battle between the forces of Classes A and F and supplementary lessons from Tetsujin after said battle, Kouta finds himself in a very tight position.
1. Chapter 1

Kouta Tsuchiya sat in his cushion seat inside the broken, worn-out, terribly-made room of Class F. Despite the room's horrid quality and condition, the students were casually chatting around, having gotten used to being in the class already.

The young pervert was polishing the lens of his camera, beside him, one of his friends, Akihisa Yoshii, was dozing off on the cardboard boxes that were their tables. Hideyoshi Kinoshita, the class trap, was calmly looking out of the window, while Minami Shimada and Mizuki Himeji, the class's cutting board and cushion girls, were chatting to each other.

Then, the class representative, Yuuji Sakamoto, came in. While the class didn't seem to notice his entry, they did when he took out a sheet of paper and slammed it onto the podium. It wasn't him that got their attention, it was the fact that the podium snapped in half from the force.

"Anyways," Yuuji began, clearly ignoring the damage he did, "Again, we're doing a Summoned Being Battle with Class A," he raised the sheet of paper and smirked, "And I just got permission to do just that."

One of the students raised a hand, "Won't we just get beaten up _again_? It's bad enough we got cardboard boxes for tables; what's next, drawing boards?"

Akihisa snickered and nudged Kouta. He jerked a thumb back at Minami who was beside him, whispering, "I think we already got a drawing board here."

Yuuji ignored them as Minami did a German Suplex on Akihasa and Kouta slid on the floor, trying to get a snapshot of Minami's underwear; Himeji and Hideyoshi watched on. Yuuji cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Anyways," Yuuji continued, "We'll be trying something new this time; I ain't taking my chances with drawing boards; this time around, we'll be using the typical 'lure-them-in-and-attack' plan," he walked up to his gang of friends, "The bait will be Voyeur."

"Pass," Kouta quickly replied, rubbing on the camera lens

Yuuji crouched down to his level and whispered to him, "If you do, I'll give you all my swimsuit pictures of Shouko."

A flash of motivation sparkled in his eyes as he turned to him, "You have my blade."

"All right, now that's settled," he stood up again, "Let's start planning, and arrange the tables so that it'll be easier for us."

While the other students began moving the tables away, Akihisa walked up to him and asked, "Since when did you collect pictures of Kirishima-san?"

"I never did," Yuuji replied flatly and turned to him, showing a grim expression, "I found 30 of them stapled all over my shoe locker..."

Akihisa patted him on the back, "I don't feel sorry for you."

"You shouldn't," the door slid open to reveal Shouko and Yuuko, both stared into the classroom and sent shivers down most of the boys' spines. In Shouko's hand, Yuuji noticed her trademark tazer, brimming with electricity, and retracted a few steps.

"Shouko?! What are you doing here?!"

Yuuko stepped forward and shot a glare at him, "We're just here so you scum don't try anything funny later. Jeez, every time I fight you bottom-dwellers, it's like fighting a bunch of backstabbing idiots."

"Hey!" Akihisa stood up and pointed a finger at her, "We're not backstabbers!"

Yuuji placed his face into his palm, "Akihisa, can you just let me do the talking?"

While all of this was happening, Kouta was calmly wiping the lens of his camera. When he took a look at the two A-Class students, he found something missing. Something that usually bothered him to no end.

His camera was snatched out of his hands in a blur, and only when it was gone did he realize it the green-haired girl that sat behind him with a teasing smile.

"Kudou Aiko," he hissed, eyeing his camera.

"Hey Voyeur," she teasingly greeted him, playing with his camera, "Got any plans for battle later?"

"Give me back my camera," he demanded, ignoring her question.

"Awww, you're no fun," she pouted, "Guess what, since we're going to have a battle later, why don't we - Oh, I don't know - have a wager?"

"No."

"If you strike me down in battle, I'll give you back your lovely camera here," she ignored his answer and tossed the camera to her other hand, before repeating the process again, and again, slowly angering the silent pervert.

"Hmph, why should I?"

"Because, if you do," she then closed the distance between them, getting awfully a bit too close to his face, his cheeks turning red and his nose leaking a bit of blood, "I'll allow you to take **any **picture of my from **any **angle. Sounds promising, right?"

He tried taking the camera off her hands only for her to move away, wagging a teasing finger, "Bad boy. So, deal?"

Reluctantly, he looked away and nodded, "Fine."

"That's a good sport," she patted him on the head and walked up to her fellow Class-A members who had just finished talking with the others. Aiko flashed a smile at him before the door shut closed.

Distracted by his need to get his camera back, it took another German Suplex from Minami to Akihisa to snap him out of his dilemma.


	2. Chapter 2

The forces of Class F were in discussion, the hooded FFF members were sharpening their blades, the non-important students of the Class were writing their last wills before they would inevitably get knocked out in the middle of battle and be sent to the fiery Hell that is_ Tetsuijin's Supplementary Lessons_, and Sakomoto, along with his group of friends, were discussing their battle plan at the corner of the room.

Yuuji was explaining while holding a plastic ruler, Himeji and Minami were listening closely, Akihisa was _trying _to listen, Hideyoshi and Kouta were as Yuuji's side, a large box full of items next to Hideyoshi.

"Alright, guys, this is the plan," Yuuji taped the small blackboard with the worn-out ruler, "While the main force deal with Class A's main troops, Voyeur will be right behind them. Using these items we gathered, he'll be using these as bait to attract the aces: Miho Sato, Toshimitsu Kubo, Kinoshta Yuko, Kirishima Shouko," Yuuji shuddered, " and Kudou Aiko."

As Yuuji pushed the box to the front, Kouta's brow twitched at that last name and Hideyoshi noticed that.

"What are these anyway?" Minami tried peeking in the box, but Yuuji dragged it away, "These are... private items. I had it gathered up before we announced the battle."

"It wasn't easy, my sister is very sharp when checking her stuff," Hideyoshi said.

"Now for the battle plan that includes us," Yuuji cleared his throat, "Once they're lured into our classroom, we - along with a few other meat-shiel- I mean, allies - will ambush them from behind and do them in for good. Everyone got it?"

Most of them nodded, except for Kouta, who seemed to be a bit zoned out.

"Hey, Voyeur," Hideyoshi waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked, "Did you get all of this?"

He nodded, "Understood."

"Good," Yuuji stood up along with the others, "The battle begins in a few minutes. Prepare yourselves and try not to mess up."

As Kouta took the the large box and went to the door, Hideyoshi placed a hand on his shoulder, asking, "Mind if I help you with that?"

"Huh?"

* * *

Outside in the long corridor, the forces of Class A and F stood in the middle. Palms were sweating, glares were sent in-between, a thick, fouls stench was in the air as the teacher that was picked for this fight, stood in the middle, muttering on how he could be having his lunch right now if he wasn't chosen for this crap. At the far end in Class F territory, Hideyoshi and Kouta were unpacking the 'private items' they had gathered for this battle.

"Just now," Hideyoshi spoke up, taking out Shouko's marriage contract and placing it down, "You looked like you were someplace else when Yuuji was explaining everything. Anything bothering you?"

"No," Kouta shook his head and Hideyoshi raised a finger at his answer, quipping.

"The fact you don't have your camera makes that claim false. Let me guess, as usual, it had something to do with that Kudou girl?"

"N-No," Kouta looked away, "I just... didn't feel like taking pic-"

"As if anyone will believe that," Hideyoshi sat next to the silent pervert and laid back against the wall, "So, she took your camera?"

Kouta nodded.

"And you didn't bother to use your higher reaction speed to snatch it back?"

Kouta hesitated, then nodded again.

"I knew it," Hideyoshi sat up straight and asked some more questions, "So, what else happened?"

"... We had a wager," Kouta answered, "That if I win, I get my camera back... and I get to take pictures of her..."

Hideyoshi raised a brow, "After all these months, you _still _can't tell what's she trying to tell you?"

"That she's looking down on me?" the silent pervert's guess made Hideyoshi rub his temples, sighing as he stood up.

"I still wonder how dense you and Akihisa can be," he reached for the door to their class, "Voyeur, why don't you give it some thought? Instead of just assuming the usual. Anyways, good luck with the battle, you'll need it."

As soon as Hideyoshi went back into the classroom, Kouta put a finger to his chin and thought of the class trap's words. After a few minutes, he assumed, that after all these months, Kudou Aiko had feelings for him, and that he, Tsuchiya Kouta, had the exact same feelings fr her - he then threw away those thoughts and shook his head, his face becoming red-ish from the very thought of that theory. It couldn't be, he thought. Or could it?

He didn't have anytime left to think as the teacher announced the start of the battle. Kouta immediately put on his black jumpsuit, donned his mouthpiece and stared at the starting battle. Now, instead of just winning this battle to get back his beloved camera, he was thinking of finally questioning the relationship he had between him and Aiko.


End file.
